


Butterfly's Dream | Part 2

by Rl224



Series: Butterfly's Dream [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rl224/pseuds/Rl224
Summary: With the closing of Freddy Fazbear's in 2015 and the death of Bernard, the motive is behind the people who want to destroy Fazbear Inc. But Alison has his own plans and it becomes a grand game of wits as all players look to the future and create their plans for how to outsmart each other.
Series: Butterfly's Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020445





	1. Fazbear Land

Blake stepped out of his car and stretched. It was nearly midnight and his shift started soon. He adjusted his cap and walked into the building. The office was strange. It was round with a swivel chair in the center such that Blake could view the two entry ways. Blake picked up the tablet and opened the security app. "Good evening Blake, it's currently March 12th, 2016. 11:48 PM." Blake was impressed by the device. "If you don't mind, I would like to take a look around." The tablet didn't respond. "Oh I guess you don't hear me. I thought you were an AI or something." Blake walked out the big entry doorway into the main part of the building. He was left a map on his desk. Then, he noticed something strange. Blake dropped to the floor on his stomach and looked up at the doorway. "A hydraulic door? What would I need that for? There's one on the other side too." Blake walked to the left and entered a big room. The building was a mess. "Warning: Five minutes until midnight. Please return to office." Blake looked at the tablet. "Eh, I'm going to look around more. As the tablet continued to beep, Blake walked through the room. "The building was constructed on top of the old Freddy Fazbear's that once stood here according to Wilson. I wish he fixed this place more. Water's dripping from the ceiling. I told him he was crazy to open his own 'salvaged' Fazbear's but when has he listened to me?" Blake chuckled as he looked at the tablet. "Oh right, you can't hear me. Sorry I like to talk to myself." Blake hastily walked back to the office and sat down in the chair. "The time is now midnight. Camera system online." Blake looked at the tabled and explored the camera system. The on-screen buttons could be pressed, letting him see every corner of the building, and more importantly, where every animatronic was.

The animatronics were still busted up. Wilson was working on a limited budget with limited contacts and he couldn't find an animatronic expert. Nobody had seen Vincent since that day in 2015. Blake noticed some strange images on the camera feed. He pressed the mysterious button and heard a loud noise. The building was so dark, he could barely see down the hall but sure enough, the hydraulic door was closing. On the screen was a temperature meter. As the door stayed closed, he could see the temperature rising. After ten seconds, he had to open the door so it didn't break. Blake then looked back at the animatronics and one was missing. Before Blake could search the cameras, the phone rang. The called ID was Wilson.

_"Hey Blake, how's it going? Chun and I are out looting at the moment. Before you took the night shift, we brought in KittyFazCat from Frankburt's Pizza and_ _Bonnie from Fredbear's Family Diner. I remember as a kid that there were rumors lurking around about the animatronics coming to life, but I call that bullshit. So, uh, Blake? Chun and I were wondering if you thought of any great ideas for this new establishment? Chun thought of a horror attraction, but that idea is pure shit. I thought of an idea about this being a Fantasy Land. It's different from what any previous owners of the establishments had, and it's unique for a pizzeria. We could add some rides, more arcade machines, shows, cotton candy, anything fantasy-ish that you can think of! Yeah, but it may take A LOT of time to repair the building though and make it look like a fantasy world. Well, I'll talk to you in two days, Chun is gonna call you tomorrow. See ya later Blake."_

Blake checked the cameras. Bonnie had moved up to CAM04. Blake felt a chill down his spine. He knew the animatronics could move. He knew they were dangerous. He knew they could sense him. He knew that they killed his friend. He didn't know how he could've been so blind to danger. Blake stared down the hall and into space before pulling himself back to reality. "Keep it together Blake! We have the massive doors!" Blake looked back at the cameras. Bonnie was gone again. He clicked the buttons quickly before he realized that his horrors may be true. CAM02 was over his head, facing down the pitch black corridor, and it could see Bonnie. Blake looked to see if he could shut the doors, but it was too late. When he looked back up, Bonnie was standing in the hallway. He needed an idea, and fast. It was then that he noticed something strange. There was another tablet, connected to the wall. Blake inched over to it, keeping an eye on Bonnie, and grabbed it. There was an assortment of buttons. One said 'Jam Signal' and Blake had no other choice. He pressed it to see what would happen. The light flickered before going out. Blake stood silently, sweating heavily and the lights slowly came back on. Bonnie was gone, and back on the stage. Blake took a sigh of relief and has an easy night until 6 AM and then he left.


	2. Signal Jammed

Blake entered the building confused. He didn't know what to think of everything. His hands were cold as he opened the door and entered the office. His head was a mix of emotions. Excitement, adventure, fear and horror. He wanted to be like Wilson, and collect the secrets of Fazbear's, but he also had to face the fact that he could be like Bernard. And who knows where he was? The evidence from Vincent's testimonial suggested that anyone trapped in the suits became immortal, but he hadn't seen the suit so he didn't know. This time, the call was waiting for him and he pressed the play button.

_"Oh hello, uh, hey Blake! We just got 4 more animatronics. Yeah, just keep an eye out for any of them. These things are actually fragile. We also found in the truck the first animatronic, you won’t believe it! He’s uh, very old . For some reason he’s kinda slimey. John and I weren’t afraid to check what’s inside, so we activated him to see if he’s working or not and he is. After 40 years which is a surprise! John and I were doing a lot of research last night to see where this animatronic began. He doesn’t really look like he came from Freddy’s. Yeah, we’ll update you when we find out. Anyway, hang on tight and keep those things away from your office. And there has been rumors of death because of them, we’re not sure."_

"Four? Four?! FOUR MORE FUCKING ANIMATRONICS?" Blake now had another feeling, anger. "Is this a joke? Am I in a death trap?" Blake pulled up the tablet and looked at the cameras. Foxy and Chica had moved. He scanned the cameras to find them, shutting the doors and watching carefully. Then Blake remembered something. "Slimey. . . what the hell are they bringing here?" When Blake had a few moments to breathe, he pulled out his phone. Wilson was recording their expedition the whole time in secret, and Blake had the audio. He plugged it into a speaker on his desk and listened. He heard everything about what happened again. He listened to it multiple times. Wilson also let him read Vincent's testimonial. Blake put the pieces in his head together. The 'slimy' animatronic was Lockjaw. It was in the building with him. Did they know there was a rotting body inside? Or had they ignored it? Blake was facing the idea that they were either incompetent or turning a blind eye to a great crime. He decided that the second one was more likely. He didn't know why it had to be so secret. Then, he heard a sound above him. 

Blake looked up at the ceiling. Something was stirring. Blake picked up the camera tablet and pressed a new button. It let him see the second floor. Lockjaw was moving. Blake felt sick to his stomach from the fear, but he knew he had to be brave. Survival was the most important thing at this point. He knew that he could always investigate during the day. Blake shut the door to block Lockjaw before looking up to see Foxy in the hallway. He swiftly moved over and jammed the signal. Even in the dark, something had stirred inside him. His fight or flight insticts had kicked in, and he was ready to fight. He could hear Lockjaw moving to the other staircase and he close that door. Chica was closing in on the other hallway. Blake was moving quickly. Closing doors and jamming the signal until the clock chimed. It was 6 AM again and he could leave. He walked out of the building exhausted.


	3. Two calls

Blake entered for his third night. He dropped the crowbar on the table. He wasn't taking any chances. With one final peek down the hall to make sure everything was fine, he pressed the button on the phone to hear what Wilson had to say.

_"Hello there. Well, we brought over one more animatronic. It's the one John found in 2015. Vigo the Snake. Anyways, we have found some information on the legendary animatronic. He comes from a small diner in 1958 called Frankburt's Pizza. The funny thing is that the owners of Frankburt's Pizza are also the owners of Fredbear's Family Diner. It would be cool to meet Mr. Fredbear himself, but that would take a time machine. Well, there's really nothing else to say. We'll update you once we find more information. Have a good night!"_

Blake could tell immediatly that they were lying about Frankburt or Lockjaw or whatever his name was. They knew exactly where they came from. But he didn't understand why they would lie. What would they gain from not informing Blake about their own investigations; but before he could finish, the phone rang. "Hello?" At first there was silence before he heard a teenage voice on the other side. "Hello? Oh it's great to talk to you! I've been listening in for a while and I need some help." "Help? What kind of help? And why are you listening in on me? Can you hear those recordings? What's your name?" "Woah, woah, woah. One at a time. Yes, I have been listening in. I hacked your tablet before you started here so I could hear the phone calls and watch what was going on." "You were watching me? What's wrong with you!" "Hey, hey! I'm only trying to help! If you need me, you can always call me. I'll get there in the blink of an eye." "Ok. . . thank's I guess? I want to know more about you. Why are you doing all this?" "I've been interested in the Fazbear mysteries for a long time. They've enthralled me. But I can't decide if it's a good thing or not." "What do you mean exactly? The dangers?" "Not just the dangers. I'm sure you remember Bernard. I feel very sympathetic for you, that must be hard. No. Fazbear's has a draw to it. If you're the right kind of person, you'll get sucked into the bigger picture. There is no 'Wrong place, wrong time' if you look at the evidence. Everyone in this bigger story have a purpose. Everyone is a gear that perfectly interlock. It's no coincidence. Unfortunatly, we're both in it now." "So you're saying I'm going to be part of the bigger picture?" "Yes, there is no escaping it. However, once you know this, you can control your involvement. Keep your head low, and you'll survive. I'm gathering evidence. We'll destroy this machine from the inside." "And you need my help?" "Of course! I need you to be my eyes and ears over there. There's safety in numbers. I have a lot of evidence against the CEO, Alison. I also have a lot of evidence surrounding Vincent. There are just some pieces still missing." "I think I have them." "You do? What are they?" "A personal letter from Vincent to Wilson. I don't have the original, but I do have the transcript on my phone. I can send it to you right now." "That's great! Send it to me!" "Anyways. . . I'm sure you know I'm Blake, but what's your name?" "I have to go now, but my name? My name is Ane Arcana. At your service!" And then he hung up. 

Blake knew he had a lot to ponder, but working with Ane seemed like the obvious thing to do. Blake knew that he (Ane) had more information than himself. Blake stood up, unaware that it was still the night shift when he saw Vigo in the hall. "No big deal. I'll just jam the signal." And the lights went out. But when they came back on, Vigo was still there. "Oh come on. Does the button not work?" He did it again, but each time it got closer and closer. By the time it was in the room, Blake new he had to be fast. With little options left, he grabbed the crowbar and took a swing. Vigo flew across the room, and into the dark hallway. It was too dark to see, but Blake heard the clash and shatter echo at the end of the hall, followed by a robotic slithering away. It was then that he realized what had happened, and Ane's words echoed in his head. He brought the crowbar, and it saved his life. There were no coincidences.


	4. Arcana

Ane scanned over the text that Blake sent him. It was all coming together. What he had witnessed at Fazbear Inc. was undeniably the Torture Animatronics. Ane didn't understand how he could've been so blind to the truth. It nearly killed him. His theory seemed to be true, everyone who gets pulled into the story, can't escape until everything is gone. Ane could relate to Blake, he missed his friend too. He would get Alison back. As he disected the notes he connected it with other evidence, and the bigger picture was starting to emerge. These machines were designed to kill and Alison could create an army. Who knows how many people he had already trapped. Ane had heard about Grön, but never what happened to him. Likewise, he never knew that it was Vincent who executed the murders at Freddy's, he had always assumed it was Alison's doings. But as Ane scanned that part of the testimony over and over again, an idea was lodged into his head. Was Vincent making a counter-army? It was a logicial conclusion to draw from the circumstances. Vincent was cunning. These testimonies were already uncharacteristic for him. It was a lot of evidence. Incriminating evidence. Vincent wouldn't be so inclined to be honest with this random group of kids was the logical option to him. They were no longer just some random kids, but back then they were. What did Vincent think he would gain from this? There just had to be more information. Wilson! Ane knew Wilson was they key! What did Wilson know that would interest Vincent. While yes, he got the testimony from Blake, it was given to Blake by Wilson (and subsequently Chun, John and the late Bernard.)

Ane was collecting a lot of good evidence and the haze was starting to clear as he got a better picture of what was going on. "Huh, it's 1 AM. I must've lost track of time. Blake must be back at work by now. I should give him a call and see whats going on." Ane picked up the phone and started to call Blake. "Hey Blake, it's Ane again." "Oh hey, how's it going? Have you gotten any more good evidence?" "You wouldn't believe how many gaps this filled." "Oh? What's the bigger picture if you don't mind me asking." "I'm not exactly sure that I can answer that. For multiple reasons. One is that I don't know if you'll tell Wilson, and I want this to be between us. Two is that I don't know if anyone else is listening in. Three is that you might not understand it all and I don't want to confuse you." "You can tell me SOME things, can't you? I promise I won't tell anyone." "Alright. Based on your evidence and mine, it's the only logical conclusion that Alison and Vincent are in an arms race of sorts." "An arms race" What kind?" "WIth animatronics. I'm sure you know what happened to Bernard." "Yes, he got into a suit and it killed him." "Is that what Wilson told you?" "Yes." "He lied." "What? But he. . . he's missing!" "Not exactly. If you read the testimonial from Vincent closer, you would hear about the Torture Animatronics." "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything other than that Alison is a sick human being?" "Well you're certainly correct about the sick part. But it's very important. The location they all went to was the one that Vincent said had the Torture Suit, right?" "Right, and I guess you're saying that Bernard got in the Torture Suit." "Correct! And he is semi-alive right now. Under Alison's control at an unknown location." Ane heard what sounded like a combination of gagging and crying on the other end. "Blake? Are you ok?" "I just threw up. . ." "I knew I shouldn't have told you. Are you alright? I can bring you some water right now if you want to meet in person." "Yeah, that sounds good." Ane grabbed his car keys and a glass of water and left the house to Fazbear Fantasy Land.


	5. The Meeting

"Blake? You here?" Ane entered through the main door in the front. It was his first look inside the building. He had memorized the entire layout of the building. "Ok I'm in the main area. I have to go. . . right." Ane walked into the right hallway before his heart jumped. "Ohh. . . fuck that's an animatronic. BLAKE?!" He head a quiet response in the distance. "Ane? Ane is that you?" "YEAH IT'S ME. WHAT DO I DO?" "RUN." "WHAT?" "RUN!" Ane sprinted off down the corridor before tripping on a decorative chica head and sliding into Blake's office. "Oh my fucking knee. Help me up please." Blake grabbed Ane and lifted him up. "That was certainly exciting. For someone whose studied this a lot more than me, I'm surprised that you weren't prepaired to encounter one. Especially since this is my shift." "Well it slipped my mind. It's just good to meet you. Ane Arcana." Ane stuck out his hand for a shake. "Yep, Blake Williams." "Ok, so this happens all night?" "Yeah. It's not easy. That's why I have this crowbar." "Smart idea." Ane limped over to the desk. "My knee's really screwed up after falling. I'll get ice after I leave." "Well as long as you're here, you might as well get some more information about this place." "Great idea. Any nearby?" Ane chuckled. "Yes, actually! The phone!" "The phone? What's on that phone?" "I get a call every night from Wilson and Chun. They give me updates on their adventures." "Can I hear the calls and maybe download some of them?" "Sure, no problem." Ane pressed the play button.

_"Hey Blake, we just discovered a very dark secret about Frankburt’s Pizza. Uh, the murderer of the four children and the one missing child used to be an employee at first, Frankburt’s and Fredbear’s Family Diner. And, it’s very interesting, his name is Fritz Smith. Um, I don’t think that’s his name though… Anyways I’m not gonna waste too much of your time, good night. "_

"See that? They're lying again." "What would they lie about? They discovered a new murderer!" "No. Look at the evidence. It seems to me that 'Fritz Smith' is a cover name." "A cover name? What's his real name?" "Vincent of course." "Damn. So why do you think that they'll hold information from me? What would they gain?" "A lot actually. First is that they're probably afraid that you'll leak too much. Second is that they might be concerned that people are listening. After all, I was able to listen in and hack your camera feed. What's to say it isn't automatically going to Wilson who set up the whole damn system." "Those are some solid points. Alright, so what do you want to see here?" "Well first I'll download the other phone calls." Ane plugges his smart phone into the desk phone. "Next. . . what is that? Oh shit!" Blake turns around. He hadn't considered the doorway behind him. "Lockjaw. . . Frankburt. . . whatever his name is! What do we do?!" Blake thought for a second. "This might work on him too. Keep an eye on him." Ane started at the decaying machine. The sight made him nauseous. "Are you ready?" "Yes!" Blake pressed the jam signal button. A large series of sparks flew out the wire running across the ceiling and Ane dropped to the floor. "Blake? The lights are off!" "Just wait." And in in a few seconds, the lights were back on. "Blake, that was so cool! I saw it! It's real!" "You know that's the first time I've seen it." "It's good to know you have some defense. I was reading a statement from a previous guard at a Freddy's around the time of the murders named Cotts. It's crazy that he had no defense other than a mask and flashlight." Then the clock on the desk started to chime. "It's 6 AM! The animatronics are off!" "Yeah and I'm exhaused. Let's go." Ane and Blake leave the building and part their ways.


	6. Loose strings

Blake entered for his final night of work. It had been a strange week for him and he had a lot to think about. Seeing the animatronics, learning secrets and meeting Ane. He knew he was being pulled into the story, but he wanted to go deeper and find the truth. This was no longer his job, he knew he was now a key part in the world's most dangerous mystery. It was exciting and scary but he didn't want to quit and leave. He would help Ane find the truth. He thought it must be staring them in the eyes. Just one puzzle piece, that would bridge so many unsolved ends. He just didn't know where it could be. Blake sat down at the desk for the final time and he didn't know where to go after this. Alison was far too dangerous to confront directly and may or may not be immortal which made no sense to Blake. It seemed impossible, but him and Vincent were just mysteries in their own rights. For the last time, Blake listened to the message.

_"Hello, oh hey Blake! We’re thinking about opening the place tomorrow morning. I know, I know, the place doesn’t look that well suited for children, but we at least need to open the place for testing. I have high hopes for this to go well. I won’t be on the phone tomorrow so John will updating you on how it goes."_

"They're opening tomorrow?" Blake grabbed his phone and dialed Ane's number. "Ane! They're opening tomorrow!" "What? Are you serious?" "Here's the message they left me." Blake puts his phone up to the desk phone and lets Ane listen. "Damn, big move for them huh. I'm going to moniter from a distance tomorrow. I snuck in yesterday and put a box under your desk. Can you find it?" "Yeah, I see it. What's inside?" "Bugs." "Insects?!" "No, _bugs_ as in eavesdropping devices. Tiny microphones!" "Oh yeah I opened it and can see that. What do you want me to do with them?" "Place them around the building. Both floors." "Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving the office!" "No not now! Wilson won't be in until 8 AM. You have two hours to set them up. I'll come over and help before I retreat to the parking lot to watch from my car." "Alright. I'll do that, but I'm not totally comfortable spying on my friends." "It's not spying on _them._ We're spying on the animatronics." "What? Why?" "Ok we're spying on Wilson too just in case, but if anything goes wrong, like Alison or Vincent show up, we'll have evidence." "I see. I guess I'll see you at 6 AM." "Yep, I'll see you then." Ane hung up and left Blake a lot to think about. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but helping Ane to get closer to the truth was the best option. Blake's night was uneventful, or so he thought. It was routine at first. Animatronic shows up, Blake blocks the signal and closes doors. But he felt something in the air. A sense of unease, like he was in a battle. Not for his life as a security guard, but a war. He felt like this was just one contest in a cold war. Who knows how long it had been raging. 

"Good to see you again Blake. It's nice to see a friendly face in this world." "Same to you. Let's get these bugs set up quickly. I need to be gone before Wilson finds my clock out time suspicious." "Good idea. Let's get to work." With early morning light streaming into the windows, Blake and Ane went around planting the tiny microphones. "They're bluetooth synced to my laptop. I'll be listening in the whole time from across the street. You go home and get some rest. I'll call you if anything goes down." "Alright, that sounds good to me. I feel like passing out from being so tired." The two of them left the building. Blake got in his car and drove away. Ane looked around as he crossed the street. People were walking around like nothing was wrong. He wished he had that level of ignorance about the whole story, but he had to continue. Ane stepped into his car and pulled out his laptop. "Ah, 7:30 AM. Showtime starts in 30 minutes." While there was nothing to listen to, he could hear the echoing drops coming through crystal clear. Wilson arrived with Chun and John on time at 8 AM and entered the building. Ane waited and waited. It was now 11 AM and the restaurant opened. Ane was still listening, recording all the audio for future studying. By noon, the place was packed. Ane drew a sigh of relief, thinking that everything would be ok before he tensed up. His forehead began to sweat and his face went cold. On all microphones he heard screams. Screams so loud he heard them across the street. Ane jumped out of his car and ran across the street to the restaurant and people fled outwards. Ane pushed past the crowds and ran into the main area. "What the hell's going on!?" Wilson turned around and looked at him. "Get out of here!" "No! I need to see what's going on!" Ane only had a split second when he realized Wilson was charging at him. Ane jumped to the side and Wilson went crashing into the glass, causing it to fracture. Ane ran around the corner to see John and Chun staring in horror and awe at the sight. Six dead children at the bottom of Lockjaw's feet. Ane grabbed John and Chun and they ran for the exit. Jockjaw following behind them. Ane grabbed Wilson off the floor while he was unconsious and pulled him out of the building. 


	7. Disaster

Blake opened his eyes in a hazy vision. "Is that my alarm? I don't think I set one. What time is it?" Blake looked over at his clock. 12:15 PM. "Oh it's a phone call. From Ane?" Blake jumped up and remembered what Ane told him. "Ane? What's going on? What are those sirens?" "Fuck. . . it's worse than we thought. Check the news, I'm on it." "Check the news? Ane?" Blake hastily put on his clothes and turned on the TV. "Breaking News from downtown. On it's opening day, tragedy has struck Fazbear Fantasy Land. For an unknown reason, the legendary lost animatronic theorized to be created in the 1970s attack six children, killing them." "Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Blake ran out the door and to his car. He speeded off on the boulevard until he could see and hear the sirens. The police didn't even notice Blake speeding as he recklessly turned into the parking lot. Ane was talking with John and Chun. "John, Chun! Ane! Are you guys ok?" Chun raised an eyebrow. "You know this guy?" "Uh, well, yeah, I uh, just watch the security footage." John and Chun looked at each other. "Ok. . . it's good though that he saved Wilson." "Saved? What do you mean 'saved'?" "Wilson ran into that window and I pulled him out." "Thanks, that's really kind of you." John looks at the ground. "This is really bad you know. Are we going to jail?" Chun looks back in the building. "I don't know." 

"Ane." "Yes, Blake?" "What's the future of Freddy's?" "I couldn't answer that question."


	8. Fifteen years later

**Fifteen years later**

"I can't believe this is still happening." "But it's for the better, right?" "I doubt it. Watch your back." Wilson, Blake and Ane push open the door and walk into the building. "Everyone be careful. We don't know what could be here." Wilson walked ahead into the side hallway. "Hey! We got something over here!" Ane and Blake jog behind him. "What the hell is it?" "I don't know, it's not like anything I've seen before." "Look at the circuits. It's old. Really, really old. Probably made in the 40s." "But that's impossible. This kind of technology didn't emerge until the 70s." "Maybe this was a secret and the tech was only commonplace in the 70s." "That's a good theory. Can you tell what the name is?" Wilson turned the machine over. "It says Koly. Manufactured 1946, Japan. Gilbert Facility Property. What the fuck?" "Wait. Japan? What the hell is the Gilbert Facility?" Ane climbed over Wilson to get a better look. "We'll disect it to see what he find. There's another back here. It seems to be similar. Same manufacture data and loacation. This one is named Sally." "We never accounted for this. The mysteries keep getting deeper." Ane scribbled on his note pad. 

"So, we're taking these back to the restaurant?" Blake called out from the main hall. "Yeah, we only have one shot at this, we need it to be perfect." Ane looked at the robots. "Who knew these would start so much trouble." "No kidding. So many deaths. The fact that the government had to ban them says it all." "When has the government done anything good for us?" Ane scoffed. "Think about all those bombing raids in the Ukraine." "Look, I didn't like the Russo-American war either, especially considering we could've been drafted, but it was for the best." "Yeah bombing Ukrainians helped them." "I don't want to argue politics. We won, that's what matters. Now lets get these animatronics out of here." Blake, Wilson and Ane pick them up one by one and put them into the truck. "This is still a bad idea." "It's what we have to do. Besides, I'm interested in the truth just like you Ane and Blake, I'm sure you're excited to be a night guard again." "More anxious than anything else to be honest." Everything was quiet until someone spoke up, Ane. "Hey guys. Anything suspicious about those animatronics?" Wilson looked over. "Lots of things. Their creation date, their technology, I could go on for a while to be honest." "No, no, no. More specific than that. Did you see where they were made in Japan?" "The Gilbert Facility? You mean? No, surely not!" "That's right! They were created the same place Gilbert's Disease was accidentally released." Wilson put his hands on his head. "What the fuck is even going on anymore." Ane puts his hand on his shoulder. "I have no idea either, but each piece of evidence brings us closer to the truth. Right Blake?" "That's right. Also, we're here!" The three men get out of the truck in front of the building. "Freddy's Funtime Pizzaria." 


	9. Station to Station

Blake sits down at his desk and played the recording on the desk phone. He had a feeling of deja vu back to Fazbear Fantasy Land, meeting Ane Arcana, but bad things too like the deaths. He felt a nagging feeling in his heart since then; like there was something missing from him. He thought Wilson must have felt the same way. On the way there, he was noticiable tense. Then again, it was hard to forget about Bernard. It was like the reality of their situation fell on them at once on the way. The dangers were real and they ignored them. Blake still remembered Ane's message. Everyone plays a part in the story. It was almost like some sort of prophecy. He left like his life was moving from station to station, never stopping in one place. He considered what his life could've been like if Freddy's never existed. He wouldn't know Ane but at least his friend would be alive. 

_"Hey, Blake. . . Hey. . . They gave us one last shot at this. We need to bring it back. Not just for us, but for the children to at least have a place of happiness. . . And yet again, this place is a dump. This is the last location we have, Blake. We need to accomplish this._ _Oh, by the way. We're going back to Frankburt's to see what we can find and bring it back here. We already brought back Frank and repaired him... a bit. He still looks like a wreck, but at least we got him to look a little bit better. Hey, uh, by the way: If any of the animatronics tend to get in your office, there's a lever on your right. Pull the lever and it will let out a beaming hot steam. It should fry the circuits and cause it to reboot their animatronic systems._ _Anyways, I'll talk to you soon to keep you updated, and uh. . . see what we can find."_

Blake sighed. "They brought him back AGAIN?" Blake looked to the left at the big panel on the wall. A touchscreen security camera system. He looked around the building. He could see Lockjaw, Sally and Koly. There was also the scrapped Freddy and Bonnie. Surprisingly, they were intact and fixed up. Foxy and Chica were never recovered. They also discovered Kitty Fazcat rotting in a location and was fixed up. Blake stood up from his desk. "Alright, I'll take one peek and then I'm back to my seat." He promissed himself until he noticed something strange. On the floor in the left hall, a tape and journal. "Where did these come from?" Blake picked them up and sat back at his seat and took out his phone. "Wilson?" "Blake? It's late what's going on?" "Nothing, I just found a journal and tape. Did you pick that up somewhere." "No. . . that's very strange. Tell me what it says tomorrow." "Alright." Blake opened the notebook first and starts to read.

"Grön Takaliken. I miss him a lot. His family is shattered. Murder, suicide, you name it it's killed one of their family members. I swear sometimes when I'm at Fazbear Inc. I can hear Lynda's voice. She was a good person. The other employees can hear it too so it isn't just me. I can't show my face at Fazbear Inc. anymore. I had to fire that slacker Jefferson yesterday. I hope he does something with his life. Although, I want out too. I swear I'm being stalked by something. I don't know what. It could just be my paranoia, or my guilt, but it terrifies me. Vincent Smith, September 15th, 2015." Blake realized what he was holding. It was Vincent's final words before he was murdered that night back in 2015. 


	10. Golden Years

Blake entered the office for the second night. This time, he came with an old tape player to listen to the tape. Even before he listened to the phone call, he plugged in the cassett tape player to take a listen.

" _Uh, hello, hello. Uh, hey… Um, I-I feel like I’m being followed. All I saw was a shadow with blonde hair. I couldn’t see very well, but it looked like it was holding a knife… I know that sounds like crud, but it wasn’t really at all. Uh, I couldn’t find out if it was male or female. Um… nevermind. Um this call is probably going to have to be a quick one, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last… I keep hearing whispers in my head saying “My son…” and “why”. I’m scared Mike, I-I don’t know what to do… I don’t know why it’s me… It’s always me… Pl-"_

And the tape was over. At this point, Blake was too desensitized to be horrified, but he had just listened to Vincent's final moments. He then leaned over to listen to the regular phone call.

_Well, I guess there’s more information to learn about this place. Apparently, I was looking through the files and found that they didn’t just have 2 yellow suits, but 3. Uh, we don’t exactly know what the 3rd one is yet but we’ll keep searching. It may take some time however. Oh, um, I would hide in the locker behind you if he or they ever stopped by. Um, they’re not so friendly... But, uh, in the meantime here’s some old records I’ll play for you at least to give you some company. Oh, by the way the locker should work on most of them... As long as you don’t hesitate or make noise you’ll be fine. Well, see you in three days!"_

_"Uh, hello, hello, um, welcome to your new and exciting career at GoldieParieDiner! These records will give you much needed information about the 3 suits that have just been delivered to us. 2 are spring-lock suits so we can entertain them ourselves in case something happens to the animatronics. The 3rd one… we don’t exactly know what it is yet, but it seems like a person can be able to fit inside. Uh, that’s all for tonight. Thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording."_

Blake knew it was undeniably Vincent in the old recording from where ever the hell the restaurant was called. "The third suit must be the one Grön is in, and it's probably Lockjaw, but Lockjaw contains BFP's corpse and they're all golden. So that means. . . there are two lockjaws. One golden and one regular." It all made sense to him but as he looked up he noticed regular Lockjaw looking in the office. Blake quickly pulled the lever and a plume of steam filled the office. Blake coughed and emerged to see that Lockjaw was gone. Blake left safely at 6 AM and he felt a sense of relief to be back in action.


	11. Word on a Wing

Blake entered for another night. As he sat down in the chair, he noticed another journal on the ground. He quickly grabbed it before returning to the office and he read it outloud to himself. "Once again, I face the darkness. The abyss ahead of me. The inevitable. I'll crash and burn, but as god as my fucking witness, I'll take Alison with me. Some edgy poetry shit huh?" Blake tossed it aside and looked around the office. He heard a clacking on the floor. It was growing louder and louder until he saw on the camera. Koly was running! "What the hell? How is that?" but before he could finish he realized that it was nearly at his office. He scrambled around before climbing into the locker behind him. Koly ran into the office and out again. When the noise subsided, he stepped out and realized that he hadn't even listened to the recording for the night.

_Uh, we have some great news! We have found a few more records in the main room at Frankburt’s. We actually never knew it had a hidden bunker underground. Um, anyways I really don’t have much time these days to go back and gather more things to prepare for the reopening. Um, one last thing… if you happen to get any unknown or strange transmissions then give us a call. Have fun!"_

_"Uh, hello, hello, if you’re hearing this do not wear the third suit! It is unstable and fragile. We do not know where the suit came from nor how it got here, we only ordered two. The suits will be decommissioned and away from the public at all times. I repeat, the suit is unstable and unsafe to use. Don’t worry about the two others, they’ll be fine. Uh, they’re a lot safer than this one. Again, thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording."_

Blake contemplated Vincent's message like last time. "So, if the other suits are safer versions of the Torture suit, and the other suits are springlock suits. . . that means that the Tortured suits use the same technology as the springlock ones! Tortured suits are probably intentionally designed to activate, while the springlock ones aren't. It would make sense. Oh and look at me, rambling again!" The night was standard for Blake. He felt he was getting into the routine. Steam, locker, cameras. It was natural to him and he thought that the week would be a breeze, but nothing is ever that simple. Sally rounded the corner and caught Blake off guard. "Oh shit! Uh, uh, damn it!" Blake pulled himself on top of the locker before he heard a strange sound. It sounded like crying. Sally continued to stare him down as he pulled himself into the airvent. He crawled slowly along to the source of the noise. It was Lockjaw. Sitting still. Just, crying. It was an awful sound of torture which nearly broke Blake before he quietly crawled back to the office so that the animatronic wouldn't notice. The noise subsided and Sally was gone, and Blake left beeling confused. He knew he had to tell Ane about this.


	12. Stay

Blake walked into the office cautiously, making sure to step carefully over the garbage on the floor. It looks like someone had come through and trashed the place while he was gone. Blake sat down and pressed the play button once again to hear what his friends had to say about their recent endeavors.

_You’re not gonna believe me when I say this but I think we may have found the yellow suit in the hidden bunker. There are a bit of red stains here and there... But I wouldn’t worry about it, I think. We’ll clean it up and get him ready for the reopening. For now here’s another recording to give you company."_

_"Uh, hello, hello, hello? Um, there has been some reports of a previous security guard that the yellow suit has been noticeably moving around. This is the last reminder that the suit is not allowed and banned due to difficulties. If you even shake around more or less move around in the suit you will be severely injured. We have discovered that it is only a prototype spring-lock suit, even though there is no spring-locks in it. Thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording._

"So then, Grön was moving the suit before he died. He must have been investigating it. That still doesn't explain though why he got into it, but I guess some mysteries are left unanswered." But as Blake finished his sentense he noticed something weird. On the ground, where the notebooks appeared out of thin air, there was a plushie. It was small, but big enough to be held in both hands. Blake inspected it to see what it was. It looked like a human, but not anyone he recognized. Then, Blake felt a sudden sharp pain in his head. A horrible buzzing and siren before he passed out on the floor. 

Blake opened his eyes and realized he was somewhere else. He looked at his hands, they were young. He was a teenager again, but not the same person. He stared into his reflection in the shiny floor. He looked like the plushie! The thumping in his head subsided and he stood up. He didn't recognize the building, it was different and all the lights were off. It was nearly impossible to see but he noticed a flashlight on the ground. Blake picked it up and looked around, there was a calendar on the wall. It was June 10th, 1973. Blake didn't know how it was possible to be here. The building was fresh and real. He was him but in a different body! It felt impossible, but here he was. Then, Blake remembered what Ane had told him. Years ago, when they were reviewing the evidence, they got the report of a previous night guard. His first day at work was June 23rd, 1973. It was about two weeks before his first day, and the first reports of the animatronics moving. Just then, he heard footsteps. Blake hid under the desk before a girl walked in. She was about 16 and had blonde hair. "BFP? Where are you?" she whispered. Blake realized what was going on. He was in the body of BFP, and he was in the first group of teens to be murdered. Blake climbed out from the desk. The girl turned around and was startled. "BFP! You startled me!" "What's your name?" "What's my name, what do you mean? Are you ok?" "No my head really hurts, who are you?" "Hannah, your girlfriend?" Blake looked up. "Right, oh my god Hannah what are we going to do?" Blake knew he had to play along. "I don't know, I'll look in this hall." But in Blake's horror, as she turned the corner, there was a loud sound and Blake watched as she fell to the ground with a knife stuck in her neck. A hand in a purple shirt pulled out the knife. "Just give up BFP. This needs to happen." Blake's flight or fight insticts kick in, and they said run! Blake sprinted out of the office and into the party room. He kicked the door to the basement open and looked at the Lockjaw suit. He was in a corner. Vincent closed the door and looked at him. "Don't fight, go join Hannah." Blake then had a revelation. He was in control of BFP and BFP died inside the Lockjaw suit. Maybe all of this was real, and he needed to die. If he didn't, time could be changed. Blake knew he had to make the sacrifice and climbed into the suit. The locks came undone, but Blake didn't feel anything. No pain, no torture. He was waking up again. It was daytime. Freddy's was filled with people. The same calendar read the date: June 10th, 1973. It was the same day, but before that night. 

Blake looked around the building. Everyone was there, including Hannah, alive and well. But Blake felt something inside of him. He was no longer in control. He could see out of BFP's eyes, but wasn't in control. His fists were balled when his head turned to Hannah. She was talking to someone in a fedora and red shirt. His nametag read 'Alison'. Blake felt himself moving until he was close enough to listen in. Alison was flirting with his girlfriend, and there was nothing he could do. He fell to the floor, powerless. Then, he was inside his house. There was a lockjaw plushie on the bed. "Do you see now?" "See what, your death?" "Correct. The pain and torture I had to endure in life, and the great escape of death was even worse." "I'm really sorry." "I just want peace, but I'm forced to hurt again and again. I just need someone to help me." "I'm not sure what I can do for you." "Destroy me, destroy Fazbear Inc. Kill Alison." "Hold on. Kill? I'm not sure I can kill." "YOU HAVE TO!" Blake looked over and saw a chair and noose hanging in the room. "When I send you back, I'll show you what I've wanted to do all these years." Without control, Blake in the body of BFP stood on the chair, grabbed the noose, and kicked the chair away. While his vision slowly faded, Blake choked on the rope before suddenly he could breathe again. He was back in the office, it was 6 AM and he could leave. The plushy of BFP was gone, but the rope marks still remained around Blake's neck. 


	13. Wild is the Wind

Blake entered for the fifth night. What he had experienced yesterday was still stuck in his head. Trying to clear the fog from his mind, he pressed the play button on the phone to hear the recording.

_"Hey, we’re set and prepare for our grand reopening of Fazbear Fantasy Land or Freddy Fazbear Funtime, whatever the name is. Heh, anyways this call will be as long as I, well, think or hope. Well we have business and the business is a HUGE responsibility. Anyways, uh, here’s one last recording we found. See you soon! Oh by the way, Kitty Fazcat is a female cat not a male. So I just brought this up so you well, wouldn’t get confused. Well anyways, here’s the recording, have fun."_

_"Uh, hello, hello, um, there has been an unfortunate incident with the yellow suit. Um, someone decided to climb inside the unsafe suit and didn’t make it out alive. This is a reminder to employees why we don’t touch nor wear the suit. One last time, this is not safe to wear, touch or anything that involves the 3rd suit. We will be disposing it to the new location in a hidden bunker we have planned. Thank you again for taking the time to listen to this recording."_

Like he suspected, the bunker. The golden suit was out of it now, and in the building with him. Blake turned to the cameras and could see a golden thing just out of focus in the corner. He felt cold and goosebumps covered his arms. Koly and Sally were aggressive, constantly throwing themselves into his office. Blake considered spending the whole night in the locker. Lockjaw was nowhere to be seen. Blake recalled talking to him or it yesterday. Had he freed Lockjaw's soul? It sounded silly and yet here he was in a haunted restaurant for children. It sounded ridiculous and to be fair, it was. He was putting his life on the line to watch over a children's entertainment restaurant. He chuckled to himself. There must be more that just that. It's more than that now, isn't it? And then he was pulled back to reality. He saw Golden Lockjaw moving on the camera. Slowly and steadily to his office. Blake waited until he was visible. Blake started into his eyes, and Golden Lockjaw, Grön, was staring back. 

Blake pulled the lever to release steam, but he didn't move. The lights began to flicker. Blake pulled harder, but nothing. Blake quickly climbed into the locker, but it was of no use. Golden Lockjaw slowly pulled the door open. Blake started breathing heavily. In Golden Lockjaw's other hand was another golden suit. Blake tried to duck but in incredible strength, Grön picked him up. Staring into his eyes, Blake heard the scratchy voice. "Alison. You've taken everything from me. And now I'll take everything from you." Blake strugged in Grön's grasp, but it was no use. "P-please. . . I'm not Alison!" But Grön didn't back down. Blake was stuffed into the suit, his last vision was what the suit was. A Golden Kitty Fazcat. He fell to the floor in the suit, screaming as the needles drained him, and Grön left, never to be seen again. 


	14. Then there were four

"Four plus two and then minus two." John flicked the pencil as he sat at his desk. "Wilson, Me, John, Bernard, Blake and Ane. Then we lost two." John stood up and walked into his kitchen. His wife looked over at him. "I know it's rough that your friend died. What are you going to do next?" "I don't know, but I've been thinking of hiring a private investigator." "Will it be expensive? I'm willing to pay it if justice is delivered to whoever mudered Blake." "It's going to be free." "Free? Who the hell would go into that death trap for free?" "He has a history with this place too. I'm going to send an e-mail to Wilson about it and then chat with the guy." "Alright, I'll see you at 5:15 when I'm back from work." "Love you." "Love you too." John's wife left and he sat back down at his desk." 

_Dear Wilson, I know it's been rough, but I've gotten in contact with a private investigator. He's in the same position as us and is willing to do it for free. He wants some help though. I thought maybe you would be interested since you were closest to Blake. If you don't want to, contact Ane. I know he's been itching for an investigation._

_Best wishes- John._

John pulled out his phone and called the investigator. "Hello? Is this Carson Takaliken?" "Yes, it is. Thanks for contacting me about this. I've been waiting a long time for this." "Yeah, so have I to be honest. It's not easy to be in law enforcement and sit idoly while a murder remains unsolved." "Likewise, my family was murdered at their hands." "Who was your family if you don't mind me asking." "I don't mind. My grandmother was named Lynda, and her husband worked for Fazbear Inc. His name was Grön Takaliken. His oldest son commited suicide when he was just a child. His younger son was my father. He was assassinated by Alison himself for being too nosey and related to Grön." "That's. . . really awful. I wish you the best on your endeavour." "Thanks. I heard that you would give me some help in the investigation?" "Yeah, I don't know who though. Option one is Aneninen Arcana or Ane for short. He's a private investigator too. Option two is my friend Wilson." "That name is familiar. Who is Wilson again?" "He ran Fazbear Land and Fazbear Funtime, both of which scenes of brutal crimes." "Is he in contact with Alison?" "What? No! He had nothing to do with them!" "Alright. I want both of them. Tell them to meet me at the ruins of Fazbear Funtime where Blake died. We'll start there." "Alright, I'll do that."

Ane and Wilson arrived at Fazbear Funtime, or what was left of it, and met Carson. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Wilson. Trust me, I'm just as interested in justice as you are." Carson and Wilson shook hands. Ane said nothing and walked straight in. Ane scanned the office, and walked over to the knocked over desk chair. Bloodstains covered the chair, desk, floor, walls, the locker, everything. "Look at this, Carson." Carson stepped forwards and looked at the blood. "It's a lot of blood, but other than that, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be seeing." "Look at this shape right here." "It's. . . a footprint?" "Right. Let's follow them." The Wilson looked at his feet. "Ah shit I stepped in it. I feel sick!" and then Wilson ran out of the room. "See, they go to where Wilson was standing." Ane pointed with his finger. "And that means he went out the door." "But where could he have gone?" "Good question, if we look outside you can see on the grass that there are two sets of footprints." "Human?" "No, they're too big and heavy, plus they're paw shaped. I think two animatronics walked out of here." "But then who? And where is Blake's body?" "I have one idea. Golden Lockjaw was put inside there according to Wilson, and now he's missing. This implies that one set is Golden Lockjaw's." "My grandfather you mean." Carson started off into the sky. "I forgot that, but yes. Anyways, inventory records show that there was another golden suit put into storage." "I can answer this one." Wilson was behind them. "We found a Golden Kitty Fazcat suit. It's missing now too." "Alright then. We know what two suits were gone, and where Blake is. Inside a Torture suit. My god. . ." This time it was Ane looking off. "But then where did they go? The footsteps end!" Then, Carson looked over. "I know this one. Look at this." The three men ran down the side of a hill adjacent to the building that was near a river. "See this?" "It's a manhole?" "Not just any kind." The three men pulled the heavy steel disk off and peered inside. "What is this place?" Carson grabbed Wilson's shirt and pulled him out. "That runs directly to Fazbear Inc. They're in there."


End file.
